


Phobia

by stihal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Spanish Translation, Traduccion español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Ahora que tiene la atención de Daryl, Paul duda. Daryl nota que el otro hombre está parado de una manera divertida, presionado contra la pared.—Hay ... hay una araña.—Se quedan viendo el uno al otro.—Justo ahí,— agrega Paul, señalándola.





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303698) by [CanonCannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonCannon/pseuds/CanonCannon). 



> Thank you much for the original author -CanonCannon- for letting me translate it to Spanish. <3

—¿Daryl? —

Gruñendo, Daryl no levanta la vista de su libro. Supuestamente es el favorito de Paul, pero está empezando a creer que el bastardo solo estaba jugando con él, porque hasta ahora es solo una mierda de cerdos hablando.

—¡Daryl!—

El pueblerino levanta la vista y ve a su novio parado en el rincón de su baño. Acaba de salir de la ducha, con una toalla gris alrededor de su delgada cintura. Obviamente había empezado a secarse, pero su cabello ahora está goteando dejando nuevos rastros de agua por su pecho.

Paul dice algo más, pero Daryl no le escucha, contemplando.

—Joder ... ¡DARYL!—

Eso llama su atención. Su novio no maldice a menudo. —¿Qué pasa?—

Ahora que tiene la atención de Daryl, Paul duda. Daryl nota que el otro hombre está parado de una manera divertida, presionado contra la pared.

—Hay ... hay una araña.—

Se quedan viendo el uno al otro.

—Justo ahí,— agrega Paul, señalándola.

Daryl se levanta de la cama, preguntándose qué diablos tiene esta araña tan especial para que Paul quiere que la vea.

La respuesta es ... nada. Es una araña completamente normal. Un poco más grande de las que se suelen ver en estas partes, pero nada en comparación con las arañas pescadoras en Georgia.

—¿Qué tiene?—

—¡Mátala!,— Dice Paul, su voz sonando un poca chillona.

Se quedan viendo el uno al otro un rato más. La araña se mueve unos centímetros; Paul se pone de puntillas contra la pared beige.

Daryl entorna los ojos, una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su boca. —Sí claro. Como sea.— Regresando hacia la habitación.

—¡ _Daryl!,_ — grita Paul.

El cazador hace una pausa, girando lentamente para enfrentar a su novio. Su rudo ninja novio a quien ha visto matar  _gente real._

—¿Ya en serio no estás jugando conmigo? ¿Es en serio? ¿Las putas arañas?—

Paul se sonroja. —Se llama fobia. Es irracional, un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad caracterizado por ...—

El hombre más joven sigue hablando, pero Daryl se desconecta fácilmente. Paul hace esto cuando está nervioso, se adentra a una clase magistral como un profesor leyendo un diccionario. Al principio, Daryl pensó que Paul lo hacía para hacerlo sentir estúpido, pero ahora lo sabe.

En lugar de escuchar, Daryl piensa en lo lindo que se ve: sonrojado, agarrando la toalla a la cintura, aterrorizado por un pequeño bicho.

—No son venenosas,— interrumpe Daryl el monólogo, agachándose cerca de la inofensiva criatura. —Duermes en el bosque a veces, hombre. ¿Cómo funciona eso?—

—No pueden arrinconarte en el bosque,— murmura Paul sombríamente. —Mira, sé que es estúpido, pero podrías ... —

—No es estúpido,— dice Daryl. Luego, debido a que Paul se burla de él todo el tiempo, agrega: —Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a salvar damiselas en apuros, eso es todo.—

—Vete a la mierda. Literalmente eso es todo lo que haces, Dixon. Salvaste a Enid de un caminante hace dos días,— responde el explorador con evidente calor . —Deja de joder.—

Daryl le sonríe. —Me gusta cuando maldices,— dice. Paul solo resopla con enojo por lo que Daryl vuelve su atención a la araña. —Ella no va a lastimar a nadie. Podría recogerla, llevarla afuera ...—

—Daryl deja de joderme y mata a esa maldita araña o juro por Dios que yo ... yo ... —

—¿Nunca saldrás del baño?, — Sugiere Daryl, pero se levanta y pisa el insecto. Paul se relaja instantáneamente, desplomándose, y el cazador siente una pizca de culpa.

—Alturas,— dice, recogiendo el pequeño cadáver con sus propias manos y llevándolo al basurero.

—¿Qué? —

—Alturas. Me acojono cada vez que decides que las escaleras no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti.—

Paul sonríe. Su respiración casi ha vuelto a la normalidad. —¿Cómo me ibas a subir al árbol, entonces? —

—No lo iba a hacer,— responde Daryl simplemente, tratando de alcanzar la toalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:   
> El libro favorito de paul en este fic es : Rebelión en la granja de Orwell, solo para que no piensen que Daryl esta ahi sentado leyendo peppa pig.
> 
>  
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> Esta es una traduccion que su autor muy amablemente me dejo traducir muchas gracias!.  
> Amo a esta pareja <3


End file.
